If We Were A Movie
by Julie's Secret
Summary: You've thought it before yourself; what if your life was a movie? You get the perfect guy, you snag the perfect friends. Your life is perfect. Maybe some of you are perfectly happy even without those. You could teach Westchester a thing or two.
1. Love At First Glimpse

**Some things should never be mentioned.**

"_Oh my god, is that _true_?"_

"_Yeah. We don't talk about it anymore. It's old news."_

**Some people should never change.**

"_Would you kill me if I said I missed her?"_

"_Depends on _how_ you miss her."_

**Some people should be left behind.**

"Why_ are we hanging out with her when she's obviously different?"_

**But that doesn't mean it happens.**

"_Claire, _everyone's_ talking about.. Well.. You know!"_

**Shit happens.**

"_I want her back."_

"_Then why are you dating _me_?"_

**Get used to it.**

"_Because she's going to come around, just watch."_

**Life's not a movie.**

"_It's been two years. Why come back now?"_

**A happy ending isn't guaranteed.**

"_You boyfriend-stealing, dick-sucking, cow-fucking ho!"_

**People will backstab you.**

"_Ow! Get off of me!"_

**Starring Massie Block.**

"_Well, this place hasn't changed one bit."_

**Claire Lyons.**

"_My heart hurts. Fix it, like you used to when we used to play Doctor when we were young."_

**Kristin Gregory.**

"_Nothing's changed about me."_

**Dylan Marvil.**

"_I _am_ perfection. Now get the fuck away."_

**Alicia Rivera.**

"_Why don't you _make_ me?"_

**Josh Rivera.**

"_Baby, baby, we'll find a way."_

**Cameron Fisher.**

"_Sometimes… Sometimes I feel like Miley Cyrus without her voice synthesizer."_

**Derrick Harrington.**

"_I think I'm turning into a pussy, and it's all because of _her_."_

**Chris Plovert.**

"_Am I the only one who's truly _happy_?"_

**Kemp Hurley.**

"_You're whipped, dude."_

**And Dempsey Solomon.**

"_I'm missing something. I don't like to be left in the dark."_

**In If We Were A Movie.**

"_I think Hannah Montana felt like this when she wrote that song."_

"… _Don't you mean Miley Cyrus?"_

**Baby, Gossip Girl is **nothing **compared to this.**

Whoo, I think I did a pretty good job. (; This is going to be fun.

So basically, this is going to be mini-stories that will eventually lead into one main plot. (: This is going to be funn~

R&R?


	2. I'm Just Thinking Out Loud

So one of you guys informed me (in a review) that the trailer was confusing.  
(: I'm not being bitter or anything, just wanted to inform that person that that was the point. I like making readers confused in a trailer, to get them to keep on reading. I like to make everything unpredictable. It may not be Massington, by the way. I'm not even sure yet, I'm just going with the flow. (x That's what I do with trailers. I start typing randomly and then a plot begins to form.  
I like pairing the randomest people together. For this one, I actually wrote down the characters' name and put them all in one basket and pulled them out randomly. (:  
GirlXBoy, of course. (; While I'm totally fine with homosexuality, I'm not sure if I could write it, I prefer to write about things I've actually experienced. But maybe I'll try that as a challenge later on. (:  
Anywho, moving on. (: For the school name, I made BOCD a high school. (x So deal with it.

* * *

BOCD High is a rather large high school. Students bustling about, random adults placed at random places, where they can watch the students underneath either an extremely practiced eye, or one that would be better off blind. The halls, recently polished and mopped, are already getting dirtied by the mud on the shoes of the other students. The janitor watches, a pained look clearly expressed on his wrinkled face. He hasn't been working at BOCD High for very long, but he's already fond of it, and he would like to keep it clean. Why doesn't the principal teach these kids a lesson?

All this is noted and examined quickly by the thorough eye of Alicia Rivera.

Alicia Rivera hasn't changed much over the past two years. Now a 9th grader at BOCD High, she's determined to learn everything about this high school, and has done quite a bit of researching, snooping, and digging of her own. Now, don't mistake her for a nerd, oh hell no. Like she cares if BOCD High used to be a big-ass field used for farming? Like she cares if it is _new_, newer than the mannequin now standing in her room?

The beautiful girl grimaced the tiniest bit at the thought of the mannequin. She would never admit she had copied Massie Block to anyone but herself.

What's the point in lying to yourself?

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Alicia glanced at the striking redhead beside her, who casually eyes Josh Hotz, the man of her dreams. They'd been through so much, and finally, _finally_, they're right where they wanted. Happy, together, with one expectation of their first year in high school: no drama. Oh, Alicia can see the love and admiration in her eyes as she looks him up and down appreciatively, and she can see Josh's eyelid close over that big brown eye of his into a wink. And for the first time, Alicia felt jealousy. Why doesn't _she_ have a man? Why isn't there anyone for **her**? Why is _she_ alone?

But as Alicia tosses her long dark hair behind her shoulder, she pushes that thought to the back of her mind too. She doesn't need a man. Guys are players, after all. But maybe... Well, she _did_ have the body. Why couldn't she use that to get a little attention?

Almost as quickly as the thought came, it leaves, because now someone else is distracting her.

"What are you thinking about? You look.. Well, you look constipated."

Alicia rolled her eyes when she heard Derick's voice. As usual, it was light and full of amusement. He was always joking around, always laughing... It never got old, though, even Alicia had to admit that. The two hated each other. Well, Alicia hated Derrick. Derrick... Just didn't care.

She turned and aimed a sweet grin at the blonde boy, now as tall as 6'1. He should stop growing soon, Alicia was beginning to feel dwarfed standing in front of him. Standing at 5'10, she was the same height as most boys and she wasn't used to feeling... Well, _short_.

"Leave me alone, Derrick," she replied snappily. She just wasn't in the mood for this, she was sick of his childish antics and wanted to be alone. It was the first day of high school, after all.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, his brows raised and those large brown eyes widening to appear even _larger_ (Was that possible?) than normal.

"Chill_ax_, man. I wasn't doing anything!"

Alicia smirked and turned away from him, examining the hallways once more. She ignored Derrick and the sound of his buddies' footsteps. She ignored their meaningless chatter. She only had one thing on her mind.

Honey, she had found her new and first _target_.

* * *

Derrick could easily see why most guys dreamt about sex with Alicia Rivera. She had all the physical attractions, even he wouldn't deny that. But what he couldn't see was why a guy would want to have a _relationship_ with Alicia Rivera. She was absolutely, positively, undoubtedly evil. Her brown eyes hid a collection of judgmental thoughts, all directed towards you. He seemed to be the only one who saw her for what she _really_ was. Well, a male who saw her true self, anyways.

Pure evil.

But for some reason, he wants to befriend her. Don't evil girls usually have an insecure side underneath all that? Massie had. Cam was her best friend, and he knew everything about her. He wanted to be Alicia's Cam Why? He pondered over the simple question, _why_. Probably because he had watched Cam and Massie talk privately, seen the way the two leaned on each other for strength, support, love, and everything else. He wished he had that with someone, and if that girl couldn't be the one he wanted most… Well, any girl would do. And hey, Alicia was a challenge. Why not?

Derrick sighed. First period was so _boring_. History was the easiest subject. For some reason, Derrick had some knack for that subject. Other people's lives were so much easier to understand than his. At least he would know the result of it.

But his life? It was a mystery.

Let's take his father, for example. His father was _never_ home. He didn't know what his old man was doing, and he didn't want to know. His mother? His mother wasn't any different, she was out too. Maybe they were together. Derrick allowed, if only for a moment, to hope the two were out together.

Even though he knew they weren't.

His first love wasn't gone physically, but she might as well be. It wouldn't make any difference. He had told her he loved her, those three significant words, _I love you_. She ripped herself out of his arms and shook her head. "No, no, no, you can't love me," he remembered her saying. She took a step forward, back into his arms –where she belonged-, and placed her dainty hands on his chest, tiptoeing up to brush her lips against his own.

"If Massie found out... Oh, Derrick, if Massie found out…"

He had cut her off so foolishly. "I don't care, I just want to be with you."

Her eyes. Those large Tiffany box eyes had been so close to tears, she had had to blink in a desperate but unsuccessful attempt to keep tears away.

"Derrick, Massie's my best friend, I just can't… That torture… I don't know if I could go through that a second time."

"So you'd rather be with her than you'd be with me?" Derrick had snapped, laughing bitterly. "So you're in love with Massie? I have a lesbian girlfriend?"

And before he knew it, Claire's palm made contact with cheek with such force he actually turned his head. It stung. Claire was _strong_.

And just like that, he had lost her. She had walked away stubbornly. Why? He still couldn't understand.

So Derrick simply sighed and watched her from afar, as she dated and dated.

Dated anyone but him.

Yeah, he was _the_ Derrick Harrington. He could get any girl he wanted, right?

Yeah, any girl but the one he wanted.

* * *

WHOOT. First chapter! xD Yeah, it's kind of crappy, but I'm taking it little by little, character by character, introducing them slowly. The two are always going to relate to each other, have something to do with each other. (x

By the way, don't be expecting _anything_. No expectations. Nada. Well, except for one: I am going to finish this. (x I promise!

But really, I am going to try and trip you guys and surprise you along the way. (; So be warned.

Unless I tell you about an idea, then I'll probably go along with that. I like to keep my word. (: If I do change my mind, I'll probably tell you about it. :D


	3. Couldn't Afford To Love

Such a long time since I posted up a new chapter. I got lazy, I suppose, and I lost inspiration. D: How horrible am I?

Exams are finally over! :D Aren't you all happy?

* * *

Sometimes, Claire had trouble with her feelings. Most people didn't believe her when she said that. Claire was known to have a strong heart, and though she had her ups and downs, she always came through and followed her heart. That's the reputation she'd rightly gained. She was the one who followed what her gut instinct told her to do, and somehow found her happy ending using that one decision. That was what always happened, intentionally or accidentally. In fact, Claire had eventually started to expect it. But now? When she needed that instinct the most, the one she took for granted at most times, it abandoned her. What was it trying to _say_? That Claire wasn't worthy anymore? Hell-o? She was _Claire Lyons_. She wasn't the new Massie Block, but she was happy. She had everything she could ever want. She had a boyfriend, her best friends, and a wonderful family. Well, as wonderful as her family could be. Let's face it, Todd Lyons was never going to be mature.

But the guy she wanted would never be hers. Her best friends would ditch her as soon as they realized she was never going to be the _It_ girl. They weren't very bright, which would buy her some time, but it was inevitable; they would leave her. And her family? She knew that she was blessed, to have such loving parents, and a little brother who acted as if he hated her, but showed that he truly did love her when he had to. But Claire felt so undeserving lately, keeping so many secrets from her mother. She hated seeing her mother get close to tears because of her, because she treated her so rudely, so bitterly, because she couldn't afford to love anyone.

They all just ended up breaking her heart sooner or later.

Like Derrick Harrington.

Massie, Cam, Derrick, Claire. The four had known each other since second grade. Of course, she and Derrick had been neighbors and close, while Massie and Cam were even closer. But the two ate lunch together, for a guy couldn't have a _girl_ friend. He had to have a boy friend, too. Massie and Claire had stuck together when they had to, but they both knew that they would rather be with their man. The two both harbored secret feelings of jealousy and worry towards each other, wondering if the other was stealing her man's heart. They knew.

But eventually, Massie set her sights on Derrick, and Cam, dejected and abandoned, turned to Claire. And for 'some reason,' after Cam told Massie he and Claire were a couple, the brunette had turned her into an enemy, before Derrick convinced her out of the stage. Massie started to treat Claire like a friend again, but Claire knew. Claire knew that they were dating the wrong people. Massie would always dislike her, as long as she was dating Cam.

After _that_, Alicia came into the picture, somehow, someway, Claire wasn't sure. Then Josh Rivera came with his girlfriend Dylan Marvil. Then Kristen came, all the while staring hungrily at Derrick. Oh, even if Claire was still dating Cam, she had wanted to rip Kristen's hair off after seeing that look in her eye. Derrick was _hers_, and hers alone, and he always would be.

Just like her heart would always be his. Always.

She remembered the time they got together on the roof to simply 'catch up with each other.'

_"So, there's this girl I like," Derrick had started off. He wasn't looking at Claire when she stole a peek at him, but he seemed to be staring at her all the same._

_Perhaps their souls were gazing at each other, touching each other, embracing, kissing..._

_Or perhaps it was in her imagination._

_"But I don't know what to do. 'Cause of Massie. She's scary. She'll kill me if I break up with her," Derrick went on._

_"Follow your heart," Claire said honestly, tearing her eyes off of him, feeling as if her stare was too obvious._

_"What's my heart saying, Claire?" Those brown eyes. They were looking at her. She could feel his gaze. It tingled._

"It's telling you to date me!" _Claire wanted to scream. In fact, the words burnt so fiercely on her lips, she was surprised he couldn't read them._

_Instead, she said, "I don't know, I'm not your heart."_

_Suddenly, Derrick's warm fingers were holding her chin and forcing her to look up into his eyes. Her heart stopped beating. Her breath caught in her throat. Her whole body was on fire. All because of that simple touch._

_And now he was leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, gently, as if he would break her if he kissed her too hard. Claire didn't do anything, just let him kiss her, even daring to kiss him back after two seconds._

_When the two ended the kiss, they were smiling, and Derrick's eyes were sparkling._

_Oh, she had never seen anything so beautiful than that loving smile of his. And suddenly, it seemed to magnify by ten times, because she realized that the smile was for _her_._

_"True," he finally said. "But you're most of it."_

Oh, she got butterflies just thinking about it. She and Derrick would be perfect for each other, she knew it.

Too bad Massie was too scary for her own good. And too bad that, after she moved, Derrick had gotten over her.

Yeah.. It was too bad.

* * *

I decided to just do Claire's. It's short, I know, but really, I loved writing Claire's point of view. And I thought, _"Hey, you know what? I'll save Cam's for later."_

(: I'll start working on it now. :D And hopefully, it'll be up by next week.


	4. So Had Massie

I gave the characters new AIM screen names. (: Just 'cause I'm cool like that. xD And in case you didn't figure it out, 'rehsifmac' is Cam Fisher backwards.

* * *

Cam was a loser. He wouldn't even deny it, because he was. He hung out with what was considered one of the coolest groups in BOCD High, but he felt like a loser inside. Why? He had no best friend, since Massie left. In fact, he didn't even have friends. No _real_ friends, anyways. His girlfriend? Claire? Are you kidding me? It didn't even feel like they were a real couple. He liked dating Massie better.

Cam Fisher had also always been a huge fan of Massie Block's.

Eventually, the admiration turned into puppy love, and then _real_ love. Oh, you couldn't convince Cam that his feelings for Massie weren't love. What else could explain the butterflies? What else could explain the way his insides turned to mush whenever she was around? What else explained the comfort he felt around her, the warm, steady assurance whenever she was there? Assurance of _what_, he didn't know, but he knew there was some assurance.

But nobody was supposed to know about that. But he missed her all the time. That was why he was looking over their past conversations, in the Logs. Every conversation he ever had on AIM saved automatically, thanks to the Settings.

massiesays: hello (:  
rehsifmac: hey princess (:  
massiesays: i'm your princess now?  
rehsifmac: you always were.  
massiesays: awww, ily.  
rehsifmac: say the whole thing out. ily just kills it.  
massiesays: no, it's embarrassing.  
rehsifmac: come on. for me?  
massiesays: not even for you. (:  
rehsifmac: ...  
massiesays: i love you.  
rehsifmac: you're a bitch.  
massiesays: i know, right?  
rehsifmac: you know, you're not helping.  
massiesays: huhh?  
rehsifmac: i had a horrible day..  
rehsifmac: can't you tell?  
massiesays: what happened?  
rehsifmac: my parents are arguing.  
rehsifmac: my brother's been getting drunk all the time.  
rehsifmac: and i feel so guilty with claire.  
massiesays: well...  
massiesays: my fish died.  
rehsifmac: LOL, really?  
massiesays: yeah. ):  
rehsifmac: poor bloaty.  
rehsifmac: what freak names their fish bloaty?  
massiesays: you know those fishies that just blow up and become like, a circle?!  
rehsifmac: yeah, what about them?  
massiesays: bloatie was one of them. (:  
rehsifmac: i don't get it.  
massiesays: of course you don't, you're a guy.  
rehsifmac: pft.  
rehsifmac: i gotta go, bye. (:  
massiesays: alrighty, byee. (:  
rehsifmac: oh, by the way.  
massiesays: yes?  
rehsifmac: i love you too. (:  
massiesays: REALLY?!  
_rehsifmac signed off at 6:39pm  
_  
Cam always smiled when he read those kinds of conversations. Massie always acted so surprised when he told her he loved her, how deeply he had honestly cared for her. Why, though? It had always bugged him a little. Who _wouldn't_ love Massie? She was gorgeous, and she was such a great person under her tough exterior. She was the best. She was his other half, as he liked to call her.

Why did they keep their relationship a secret? That question had always haunted Cam, too. Maybe because Derrick was crazy about Massie, and Claire adored him. But was Massie ashamed to be his girlfriend? Ashamed to date anyone less than _the_ Derrick Harrington, the 'It' guy even back then? He had always been the captain of the soccer team, he had always gotten every girl he wanted, and _everyone_ adored him. Maybe Massie thought Derrick Harrington was the guy someone of her standard should be dating. After all, both were beautiful. Both were at the top. Both had 'it.' Both were rich, richer than Cam could even dream to be. They both had style, and they were both loved by everyone.

And who was he? Always second best. Always so _close_ to being the best, but he just couldn't be Derrick. Maybe that was his flaw. Maybe that's why he never broke up with Claire, even though he knew that he loved _Massie_. She accepted him for who he was, even if he was second best. She accepted him, even if he wasn't the best with girls, even if he stumbled over words and made so many mistakes. She had thought it was cute.

So had Massie.

Nonono, he couldn't think about this. It was the first day of school, the first day of everything new. He couldn't think about Massie. Partly because he didn't want to, partly because he _couldn't_, and partly because of this stupid teacher droning on and on about nothing in particular. Why couldn't they all just _shut up_? Was he the only smart one around here? He knew he had brains, something Derrick didn't have, and he took the chance to rub that in whenever he could.

It was his own personal revenge towards Derrick for stealing _his_ girl. His. His, his, his!

Cam took a deep breath. He could feel the sweat on his forehead. He needed to relax.

All he had to do was think about Massie's smile.

* * *

This is super short, sorry. D: But there wasn't much to _write_…

Oh well, no excuses. (: Feel free to yell at me for taking too long.


	5. If She Got Lucky

the reviews all made me smile. (: thank you all.  
now, dylosh! :D theirs will be pretty short. and then off to the real plot. (x

* * *

Lots of the time, people asked Dylan how she and Josh got together. Her answer always was: "I don't know." And she really didn't. They had met through their friends, but had never really _talked_, until Dylan one day called him and asked him to explain the reproduction of cells. She had asked just about everybody else, and nobody seemed to know. Something about that set Josh off. Why was he last? After explaining, he worked hard to become Dylan's best friend. Or at least, her best guyfriend. Dylan didn't understand why Josh was making this huge effort all of a sudden, but she cooperated and found that their friendship came easily. They had no awkward silences, and if they did, one of them would shout, "Gay baby!", and they would burst out laughing and start joking again.

When had they started liking each other? She didn't know. The feelings came little by little, gradually, and before she knew it, she had kissed Josh firmly on the lips. It was short, yes, but... It still counts! And just like that, he asked her to be his girlfriend. And boom, couplehood. Togetherness. How cute. The two had been through so much, but they had managed to stay together despite all that. And they were happy as ever. The chemistry was still there, something that Dylan constantly marveled at.

But Dylan couldn't help but wonder, would that all change soon? Would the chemistry leave as they entered high school?

* * *

"Ms. Block, it's time to wake up. Remember, you wanted to go BOCD High School, instead of being taught at home by a governess. Wake up, Ms. Block."

Isaac's voice was always soothing. So silky, Massie always felt sleepy during their conversations. That was his problem now, his voice was making her eyelids seem even heavier. She just wanted to sleep, why couldn't Isaac just leave her alone this once?

_Or just keep on talking to me_, Massie thought to herself. She simply didn't have the strength to say it out loud. _Your voice is so nice, I'll just fall asleep to it..._

"Ms. Block! Wake up!"

His voice seemed angrier now. Why?

"Ms. Block, do you _want_ to die!?"

_No, not really, Isaac..._

"Ms. Block, I will kill Bean tonight if you do not get up."

_What?!_

That sure got her attention. Massie snapped up in bend so quickly, she wouldn't be surprised if she cracked her back. Isaac didn't look surprised at her sudden movement, he only looked smug. She wanted to smack that look off his face, but she knew that he _could_ and he _would_ kill Bean if she did. And Bean had so much to live for! She hadn't even seen the world yet, and she hadn't even seen the love of her doggie life yet. She _had_ to. Only a glimpse of the lucky pup, at the least, before she died. Then it would all be worth it.

This might sound strange to you, but it made perfect sense to Massie. Even doggies have soulmates! And she wanted to make sure Bean had the life that she hadn't, just in doggie form. In a weird way, Bean was like Massie's daughter. Massie loved her just as much, if not more.

"Don't worry about it, Isaac. I'm up," Massie said, even though the words were obviously not necessary. Isaac could see she was up. Who sits straight up in their bed _asleep_? That'd just be weird. Massie aimed a smile at Isaac, but there was no need for sucking up. He was already exiting the room, his job done. How annoying. He could at least say good morning. He was like her father, she didn't have anyone else. Couldn't he at least play the role? Just this once...

Massie snickered, picturing Isaac beaming at her with fatherly love. No wonder Isaac didn't act like her daddy; he just didn't fit the frame for the part.

But... still.

In seconds flat, Massie was dressed and walking to BOCD High. She had memorized the route only days before, and she always, always picked out her outfit the day before; she simply took too long choosing an outfit, a half hour at the least. And Massie Block needed her beaty sleep. You don't get _this_ gorgeous without work, you know. Have some appreciation.

As she stared down at the pavement as if it were unfolding life's secrets, she thought about the reactions she might recieve. How was Alicia? Did the rest of her body catch up with her boobs? Was Dylan still dating Josh? Was Kristen still the sporty geek?

Claire... Cam... Derrick.

She didn't want to think about them, but she had to. She had no choice. Were Claire and Cam still dating? Did Derrick still have feelings for each other?

Looking back years after the whole thing, Massie couldn't believe she had rejected Cam when he asked her out while he was still dating Claire. He had said he would break up with Claire, but for some reason, Massie just didn't believe him. Claire, with her pale blonde hair and her large blue eyes, that pretty heart-shaped face... Well, she just couldn't see Cam breaking up with Claire, and she didn't want to be cheated on. Besides, how would Claire feel, if her ex-boyfriend started dating Massie? After all, she _had_ to have feelings for Cam. If she hadn't, she would have rejected him.

A few weeks after Cam asked Massie out, Derrick asked her the same question, in the same words: "Hey, Massie, do you want to... umm... Well... Go out?"

And for some reason... Maybe Massie had wanted to get back at Cam, for dating Claire when he knew how she felt about him.... But for whatever reason, Massie accepted.

And all the while, she had longed for Cam. Longed for him with a white-hot desire, so fierce that she wasn surprised nobody could tell just by looking at her face. Or maybe they did know, they just hadn't confronted her about it. Maybe they were being nice. Huh. For some reason, Massie doubted it. Nobody she knew was that nice.. Except for Claire, maybe.

A sigh heaved from her chest, so full of weight and misery and burden that it surprised even Massie. She had to stop thinking about Cam. This just wasn't good. He was like.. poison. He was just bringing out all these dark emotions that Massie had fought so hard to get rid of, so hard to forget... Just thinking about Cam brought these emotions back, full-force. Jealousy, bitter anger, strong dislike...

And love. So much love, it almost smothered her.

So much love, it almost _killed_ her.

_If_ she got lucky.

* * *

you guys like? (: whipped this up randomly, woo-hoo. :D


	6. Would You Give Up Everything?

Seriously... I make so many damn mistakes. xD I'm really sorry if there's a mistake in this one, too. D:

* * *

"Well, this place hasn't changed one bit."

Those were the words that would always haunt Claire. They symbolized the end of her happiness, the end of her easy life, the end of waking up with a smile. Granted, life could be _so_ much better, but she would get around to that… Another day. Those words symbolized the end of all that, the beginning of chaos, the beginning of drama, and the beginning of turmoil.

But she didn't know that at the time. All she could think was, _Massie. _Massie was back. Her best friend – or at least her second best friend – was back, after all this time…What's going to happen now? Would they go back to being buddy-buddy? Would she start dating…

Derrick.

Oh no, she had forgotten all about him, until now. How could she stand seeing them together? She and Derrick barely talked anymore, but with Massie around… Well, of course they'll start talking. Of course. Alicia, Kristen, Josh, Dylan, Chris, Kemp… They would just be in the background. It would just be the four of them again, basking in the center of attention, playing the perfect role of the perfect, happy, and popular group in high school, the ones you always saw on TV and always dreamt of being a part of.

"But _you_, Claire! You've changed so damn much." Massie opened her newly tanned arms wide, and stood there grinning, waiting for Claire to embrace her.

But she got nothing. Claire just stared at her in shock.

Slowly, awkwardly, Massie lowered her arms, and Claire watched her eyes dart left to right and finally locking back on hers nervously. What was Massie thinking right now?

What the hell was she doing? Why didn't she hug Massie?

Because she was afraid. She was afraid that Massie would get back together with Derrick, and the whole… cycle would start all over again. The two of them would never have the guts to confront each other.

Never.

"Oh, Massie, I'm sorry, I'm just.. Two years…" Claire's voice started out loud and steady, but as she progressed, her voice began to fade out into the background, like in movies. But at least she had managed to push this whole… _situation_ with Derrick to the back of her mind, and focus on Massie. Her best friend. Her best _girl_friend.

Claire couldn't bring herself to stop calling Derrick her best friend, because he still was. He could always be there for her when she needed him the most, and she knew that.

A big smile finally appeared on Massie's nude lips.

"You can make up for it with a big hug, you bitch." And the two were embracing, close to tears, even. So many memories sprang back in their minds, so clear and so fresh and so _new_…

And Massie's vulgar vocabulary made Claire grin. She hadn't changed much in personality. In appearance? Her hair was still a beautiful brown color, reminding her of rich dark chocolate. Her eyes were still a breathtaking shade of amber, fierce and focused, a certain wisdom and ageless beauty and confidence in them. Her skin had tanned over the years, and now they seemed to glow from _within_. And what guy doesn't find tanned legs sexy, really? Especially since Massie's were long and thin and all muscle.

Had she gotten involved in sports? Huh.

"Now, how has everyone _been_? I can't wait to give everyone a hug."

It was easier to act like she didn't care about Derrick anymore, now. The gratitude and joy she felt in having her best girlfriend back overpowered it easily.

"Oh, everyone's at _class_, dumbie."

"Then why are you here? And I've told you time and time again, Claire, you just don't say _dumbie_. You say dumb-ass."

"I was cutting myself in the restroom, of course! And I don't curse."

Another inside joke, involving Claire cutting herself in the restroom and Massie committing suicide. Dark jokes to a stranger, hilarious to the two girls involved.

"Tch tch tch, you still haven't given up that habit?"

"Like you've stopped jumping off of cliffs."

"True dat, homie!"

The two began to laugh hysterically at Massie's pathetic attempt to sound gangster. It wasn't even _that_ funny, but Claire reasoned that Massie's appearance made both of them over-excited.

"Well, we should get to class. I have English next."

"So do I!"

And the two were off, chattering and laughing and having the time of their lives as they walked towards Room 15.

But Claire had forgotten who else had English first period.

Cameron Fisher.

* * *

That was one of the most awkward moments of Massie's life.

When Claire hadn't hugged her back, she had thought that… Well, that Claire was _mad_ at her for some reason. And Claire had passed it off as shock. But she knew damn well it wasn't shock. Her face was so easily readable, that was one of the things Massie had always loved about her.

She didn't want her to be at Westchester.

It was so easy to _tell_. The only thing Massie wasn't sure of was why exactly Claire didn't want her there.

But as they were walking down the hall together in peaceful silence… It hit her.

She must know.

Cam told her.

Cam told her _everything_.

And she should be angry about that… But she wasn't. She was relieved. Finally, no more secrets. But just in case, she had better not bring it up. What if it caused drama between the two of them? She couldn't stand that. Awkwardness was just as bad. She didn't want that. She wanted her friendship with Claire to be forever youthful and fun, and occasionally serious.

That was what she wanted.

What she _needed_.

She wouldn't let Cam get between their friendship.

_Would you give up everything?_

That question had haunted her for so long, ever since she read it in a book.

Yes. She would give up everything.

But the question was….

_Would you give up everything for _Claire_?_

_Or Cam? Which person are you talking about?  
_

And the scary part was… She didn't know.

Wasn't it supposed to be chicks before dicks?

But what if the dick was her true love? What if the dick was the one person who actually understood her 100%? What if he was her best friend, and she truly loved him with everything she had? What if the chick wasn't even close to being what the dick was to her?

Oh… She didn't know. She just didn't.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Massie Block."

Cam kept his head down. She wouldn't notice him, she wouldn't notice him…

Too damn bad the only empty seat in the class was next to his. Well, there was the one in the front, and Claire was obviously going to sit there. She always sat in the front. Always. He knew her that well. Almost as well as he knew Massie.

And before he knew it, Massie tapped his arm and asked, "Hey, um, sorry, but… You just look… Kind of familiar…?"

Well.

He raised his head slowly, deliberately, wanting to avoid this moment as long as possible.

Half of him expected a gasp and a hug.

Half of him expected a smile and a warm greeting.

Instead, he got a kiss.

Sparks were flying.

* * *

You like? (: I do. xD I actually like it! :D

Finals on Monday. Damn. I think I'mma fail. D:

R&R. (:

CLIFFHAAAANGER. :D


	7. Don't Break My Fragile Heart

Her lips felt like they always did; soft and warm against his. The one difference? She wasn't wearing lip gloss. Massie had always been a fan of make up, though Cam was thoroughly convinced she didn't need it. He'd seen her at her worst, and she was still shone brighter than any damn star in the sky. And she looked even better than ever.

Cam struggled and fought and tried so hard not to fall for Massie all over again, but how could he help it? He closed his eyes and kissed back eagerly, when suddenly, he felt a cool breeze on his lips. Well, it seemed cool, compared to Massie's lips...

He looked at Massie. What had happened? Her eyes were wide and shocked, her palm covering her mouth and her fingers scattered in a line across the middle of her face. What pretty fingers. What pretty eyes. What a pretty soul.

"Massie..."

Cam whispered, like he always did when he spoke lovingly.

She remembered everything about him. He knew it. Because as soon as she realized he was speaking in hushed tones, her face visibly relaxed and her shoulders dropped miles. This might not be proof enough, but Cam just _knew_. Just like the way he knew she still loved him, and just like the way she knew that he still loved her. More than ever, after her disappearance.

"Cam, I'm... I'm sorry."

She was lying. She _wasn't_ sorry. Her voice had gotten deeper. Always a sign, always a sign. Thank God nobody but he knew that. Even Claire hadn't picked up on the subtle hint. But he had, and Massie knew that he had. If not, she would have made a better effort. When she wanted to be, Massie could lie perfectly. But when she wanted Cam to know she wasn't...

The connection between them was stronger than ever. A thick silver cord binding them the two together, pulling them towards each other; Cam wanted to give in and let himself be pulled into Massie's arms. But he fought against it, as did Massie.

"I am too," he made his voice regretful, tugging on his bangs to show Massie he didn't mean it. It was like their own secret language. He almost smiled at the thought.

Then he looked at Claire, who was staring at them with utter blankess. No emotion in her eyes... At all.

He smiled. His smile seemed to be a mixture of hopefulness, sadness, and questioning. His eyes even crinkled a bit to add effect.

He could feel his connection with Massie weakening as soon as she saw that smile. Crazy woman, can't you tell it's all an act?

Claire returned his smile with a small one, and nodded her head.

Massie frowned. She didn't care if Claire knew? She didn't care if Claire knew all about their relationship, all about her feelings for Cam?

_Unless she had already told Claire..._

* * *

"DUDE!"

Derrick jumped at the sound of Kemp's voice. What was it _now_?

"What?"

"Massie's back!"

....

"You're lying."

"No, I swear I'm not. I swear on my penis."

"Damn, she's really back."

Kemp chuckled softly, and swiftly patted his back once, with enough strength to make Derrick wince.

"Go talk to her! You're _the man_, you can sweep her off her feet again."

_Yeah, but she's not the one I want..._

"I bet I could," he smirked and nodded his head, holding his fist out. Kemp punched it with his own fist, and they laughed.

_But maybe it'll bring back Claire's feelings for me..._

It was a foolish notion, he knew, but it was the only chance he had.

* * *

"Hey, Alicia!"

Ugh. Alicia tore her eyes off of Derrick's toned butt and glared at the redhead behind her. With her boyfriend beside her, holding her hand and squeezing it occasionally.

She felt a quick pang in her stomach, of jealousy and sadness and loneliness. What about her?

"What do you want, Dylan?"

"Guess who's baaaack?"

"I don't have times for games, Dylan."

"It's a person!"

"Dylan, I'm serious."

"And this person is a female."

Alicia was beginning to gain interest, but she pretended to be irritated, as if she already knew.

"Dylan, this is a waste of time!"

"Oh, so you know who came, huh? Then who is it?" Dylan's hands were placed firmly on her hip, Josh's hand abandoned. Alicia felt a strange urge to reach out and grab his, but Josh wasn't the guy for her. She was just...

Lonely. Single.

"It's Massie," Alicia guessed, discreetly crossing her fingers, hoping she was right.

Dylan blinked as a look of surprise washed over her face the same time her hands dropped from her hip and clung back on to Josh's. Josh was smiling wide. What was with him? Dylan wasn't even all that pretty.

With a quick glance at Dylan, Alicia knew she was wrong. Dylan looked gorgeous. Even in casual clothing, even in the clothes she would usually find disgusting. Even in the gray skinny jeans and plain torquoise top she had on today. Even in simple black ballet flats. Even with her hair tied messily in a bun that even Alicia could pull off.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you already heard. But can you believe it!? Massie's back!"

Poor Dylan. She was grinning so wide, so happily, as if she didn't know that as soon as Massie was back in the picture, they would all disappear to the social crowd and pale in comparison to the Fantasic, Beautiful, Rich, Sophisticated, Happy, _Coupled_ Four. Alicia was a good friend, right? She had to tell Dylan what was bound to happen.

And as soon as she did, all the light and joy went away from Dylan's face.

"Massie's different, though. She was so nice to me, and she was treating me like.. Like she treats Claire. I never had her treat me like that before. She's changed."

"It's her first day back. Just wait a week."

"Oh... Well... You're probably right."

Alicia knew Dylan. Dylan hated being disappointed. She wouldn't even dare to hope Alicia was wrong. She was going to follow Alicia all the way. And Josh would follow Dylan.

Alicia smirked. The only ones left were Kristen, Kemp, Chris, and Dempsey. Then they could start their _own_ group. The _More_ Fantasic, More Beautiful, Richer, More Sophisticated, Happier, and More Coupled...

How many were there?

Seven. Her lucky number.

* * *

Why is it that in every book, Alicia seems to be plotting to leave Massie and start her own clique? Even in this fanfiction. xD  
R&R. (:  
Preview of next chapter, titled **Goodbye Is A Second Chance**:

_"Massie, baby..."_

_Massie stared long and hard into Derrick's eyes. Those beautiful brown ones that had fooled her into thinking she actually loved him. How stupid of her, seriously. Comparing her 'feelings' for Derrick to her feelings for Cam..._

_Wow. She should really say no to him._

_But Cam had Claire, Dylan had Josh, Kristen had Chris... Why couldn't she have Derrick? She'd prefer him over anyone else._

_"Alright, Derrick. We'll give it one more shot, one second chance."_

_Derrick grinned so wide, Massie was surprised his face didn't crack. It was genuine. She was touched._

_"Massie, you won't regret it, thank you so, so much."_

_And then he kissed her so passionately, Massie couldn't help but kiss back._

_And she did kiss back... The moment Cam walked into the room._


	8. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

There she was. Oh wow, she was beautiful. Derrick smiled to himself, when he saw the way Claire's face just lit up when she laughed. But the thing that wiped Derrick's smile right off his face was the fact that _Cam_ had made her laugh. It should be him. He and Claire were just… They made sense. They clicked. They had chemistry. They were so… _right_ together.

So why weren't they together?

He sighed and went back to taking large bites of his burger. Until, of course, Kemp slapped his back. Again.

"There's Massie, dude."

Unwillingly, Derrick forced his eyes off of the petite blonde girl and looked to the girl beside her.

Wow.

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. But she wasn't what he wanted, he wanted _Claire_. Massie looked like… like bird crap next to her. She didn't have those wide, shiny blue eyes that showed off every emotion so clearly. She didn't have the silky blonde hair that was a few inches longer than her breasts. She didn't have the beautiful pale skin. She was tanned, she was brunette, and… Well, she had the hair length down. But that was _all_ she had.

"I know, she's so hot. And look at those boobs. And her ass was always nice. If you're not going to ask her out, then _I_ will," Kemp interrupted. Ugh, the perverted bastard. If Derrick ever heard him talk about Claire like that, he didn't know what he would do.

"Alright, alright, I'll go now," Derrick murmured. If he could say whatever he wanted, he would tell Kemp he could _have_ Massie. But he couldn't do that. Why? He didn't know, he just felt it would bring bad results, results he didn't want.

He got up slowly. He could take his time, after all. Why _wouldn't_ Massie say yes? He smiled to himself, remembering all the good times they had had. There was some connection, some chemistry. It just wasn't what he and Claire had, the easy love. With Massie, he had to chase her. He liked that. He liked how they began to argue after a few days. It was always the same; they would begin to fight, screaming and yelling, and Massie would take steps closer to him so their noses almost touched. And then he would kiss her, she would kiss back, and then the two would get all hot and bothered.

He liked that.

Even though his eyes burned at the attempt, Derrick kept his eyes focused on Massie. He noticed Claire looking at him in surprise out of the corner of his eye, of course, it was hard to miss. No sadness. No sorrow. No jealousy.

Disappointment flooded his insides with no warning, and he found it hard to keep his balance and _not_ run up to Claire and kiss her with all the passion he had for her.

But he managed.

And finally, he was standing before Massie. She looked up at him curiously, her amber eyes flickering with memories. He could see the confusion in them, he could see the sadness. Her emotions widened her eyes. She looked like a weak, innocent deer. One that knew it was going to get shot by a nearby hunter, but couldn't do anything about it. Fragile. So easily breakable.

He had never seen this side of Massie. No, he'd seen it once, when he had accidentally walked into Cam and Massie having one of their heart-to-hearts. She had been close to tears, but had quickly regained control of herself as soon she saw him standing in the doorway, staring.

Massie was always beautiful when she let her guard down.

"Massie, I see you're back," Derrick said smoothly, aiming a charming smile at her.

She nodded in reply.

"Yep. I saw you and Kemp staring at me, and I'm pretty sure I know why you're here."

Her voice, as always, was calm and collected, confident and casually cool. That was just Massie.

"Could I… Could I talk to you alone?" Derrick tried asking. Unintentionally, his voice came out hopeful, something that caught Massie's attention.

"Sure."

* * *

The two were in a faraway hallway, and Derrick found Massie staring at him expectantly with her arms crossed underneath her chest.

"Massie, I want you back in my life, I really do."

"Then you'll find a way to get back in my life and _stay_ there."

"That's what I'm doing now."

"You could start talking to me again, for one," Massie went on, as if he hadn't spoken.

"Massie, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend again."

"We could be friends again," Massie kept on.

In frustration, Derrick gripped her forearms and kissed her.

She pushed him away.

"Derr_ick_! What the fuck are you doing!?"

He looked down in shame. He rarely got rejected, and it was still a blow. Especially after Claire.

One step forward. Two steps back.

"Massie, baby…"

Massie stared long and hard into Derrick's eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that had fooled her into thinking she actually loved him. How stupid of her, seriously. Comparing her 'feelings' for Derrick to her feelings for Cam…

Wow. She should really say no to him.

But Cam had Claire, Dylan had Josh, Kristen had Chris… Why couldn't she have Derrick? She'd prefer him over anyone else.

"Alright, Derrick. We'll give it one more shot, one second chance."

Derrick grinned so wide, Massie was surprised his face didn't crack. It was genuine. She was touched.

"Massie, you won't regret it, thank you so, so much."

And then he kissed her so passionately, Massie couldn't help but kiss back.

And she did kiss back… The moment Cam walked into the room.

"What's… going on?"

Massie squeezed her eyes shut before turning around and opening them. Please, please, not Cam… Not him.

"Massie and I are back together, dude," Derrick was saying, his lips already off of hers, as if he was ashamed to be caught making out with her as well. "Now the four of us can start hanging out again and stuff."

Yeah. It was definitely Cam. Massie studied his eyes, the window to his soul. She saw nothing. It was blank. Hard, even. Cold, even. What was he doing here…?

"Oh, that's great."

His voice was… polite. He wasn't really happy, and he wasn't hiding it. Oh no. Massie dared to hope he had broken up with Claire and had come down to find her so the two of them could finally be together…

"Then you wouldn't mind going on a double date with me and Claire? For old time's sake."

… Or not.

* * *

Not proud of this.  
This took **waaay** too long, sorry guys. I was just caught up in summer. (x  
Next chapter will be the double date. :D


End file.
